Slut in Wonderland
by Pink Peppermint
Summary: Alice is getting revenge on all the roleholders-by seducing them one by one! After she sleeps with all of them, she will return to her world. Her plan should work, right? As long as all the other roleholders keep their love lives with Alice as a secret from everyone else like they promised, Alice shouldn't have to worry about a thing! {inside full sum.}
1. Chapter 1

_**summary: **_

Alice is getting revenge on all the roleholders-by seducing them one by one! After she sleeps with all of them, she will return to her world. Her plan should work, right? As long as all the other roleholders keep their love lives with Alice as a secret from everyone else like they promised, Alice shouldn't have to worry about a thing!  
{no lemon}

if anyone wants lemon, you have to write it! i wont write it lol XD pm me and ill add it in!

* * *

**Alice POV**

I can't wait to get revenge on all these roleholders.

First, they force me to come in Wonderland, and then they all sexual harass me? Hah, no.

_You will all pay._

After I seduce them all, obviously, I'll go back to my own world.

_I'll make you proud, sister._

My evil thoughts filled my head.

Of course, none of the roleholders knew my true side. I pretend to be naive, innocent, and weak.

_What stupid people._

I giggled out loud.

Today I'll put my plan in action.

Starting with the cat.

Yellow eyes, hot pink hair, earrings and piercings, black top, six pack, and shorts?

_Target located._

"Boris~!" I said as I walked up to him, while he was sitting on a bench, drinking pop.

"Oh hey Alice!" He replied cheerfully as I sat down next to him.

I fanned my face with my hand and batted my lashes, knowing I looked sexy yet doing so innocently. "I'm so hot!" I pretended to eye his drink. "May I have some, Boris?"

"Sure," He passed his drink to me.

Ew, indirect kiss. Ah, whatever, there'll be a lot of direct kisses anyways.

I grabbed the drink, put the straw in my mouth, smiled at him, and stared at him seductively while I drank the pop. I made sure my blue eyes were wide, and I didn't blink the entire time, and my eyes never left his face.

After a long time, I finally let go, licked my lips, and handed the drink back to Boris. Once he reached for it, I made sure to put enough pressure on the drink for it to explode onto me, and also make it look like it was _his _fault.

And explode it did.

"Oh no!" I cried out loud as my dress was soaked with Pepsi.

"Alice, are you okay?" Boris asked, his face full of concern.

_Obviously not, my dress just got ruined._

"It's fine." I said, grabbing a wad of tissues that were beside him and started to dab the spot. "Can we go to your room, though? I wanna try to wash this off in the sink."

"Okay. I'm so sorry Alice!" Boris said as we walked to his room.

"It's okay- It's actually my fault." I said, running into the washroom. "I actually got some in my hair, can I use the shower?"

"...Okay..."

"Thanks Boris." I smiled sweetly at him. "I love you!"

Boris blushed. "Yeah, um, I love you too..."

I twirled around, closed the washroom door and stripped. I actually showered, though it wasn't because my hair was dirty. It's to make sure I smell _sweet._

After I dried myself, I wrapped myself up in Boris's towel- It was the only one there. I took my clothes, and ran them under the tap, soaking _everything._

"Uh...Boris?" I said, still inside the washroom, trying to make myself sound nervous.

"Yeah?"

"I...I accidentally soaked all my clothes." I said. "Could I borrow a t-shirt, or something?"

"Uh...Sure.." I stuck my hand out of the door, feeling a piece of cloth dropped on top. "Thanks!" I said, and closed the door again.

Wow, this would never fit me properly.

But that isn't what I'm aiming for, now is it?

I hastily put on the shirt. It reached mid-thigh, and was supper baggy. I adjusted my wet hair so it framed my face, and made me look sexy. There, perfect.

"Boris?" I said, as I pretended to walk out nervously.

"Yeah?" Boris said. He was sitting on the bed, his eyes widened when he saw me. "What is it..?"

"Sorry for the trouble." I sat down beside him, making sure our legs touched.

**Boris POV:**

This girl is driving me crazy.

Not only does she ask to use my shower- in my own room, no one else- but she tells me that she loves me, and now she's wearing my shirt?

And she looks so fucking hot.

I felt my pants tighten.

"Sorry for the trouble," She says as she sits down beside me, making our legs touch.

"Ah...It's okay..." I say, looking everywhere but her.

"Boris, why aren't you looking at me?" Her voice is filled with hurt. "You're mad at me, aren't you?!"

WHAT?

"What?! No, no I'm not!" I said, scratching my head.

"Yeah, yeah you are!" Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Alice, why are you crying?!" Ah, crap. I have no idea what to do when she cries.

"Be-because the p-person I l-love is m-mad at m-me." She sobbed into her hands.

_Person she loves?_

"Oh no! I just said something so embarrassing!" She wailed. She turned to me, tears still streaming down her face. "Forget I said that, okay? It's obvious you hate me."

"I don't hate you.." I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Actually Alice...I love you too..."

She looked up at me, her eyes full of hope and happiness. "Really? You're not lying?" She said.

"Yeah."

"Prove it to me."

...

I leaned over, and pinned her down. I kissed her softly at first, and then more aggressively as time went on. The beating of her heart went faster and faster. I reached down to grab the bottom of her t-shirt. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure." She smiled at me. "Be gentle, okay? It's my first time."

"Okay." I said, and prepared to have a long, long night.

* * *

**Alice POV:**

_That was just too easy._

I woke up in Boris's bedroom, in his arms. His eyes opened, and he grinned. "Have a good night?"

"Yeah." I leaned over and kissed him. "Um, Boris? I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yeah?"

"Could you maybe not tell everyone else what we just did? I don't want anyone to target me, and chase me. And I don't want to tell anyone we're together, because then everyone will point their guns to you- I don't want you to die!"

Boris seemed to think this over. Hurry up and agree, stupid man. "Okay, sure, I guess. But you love me, right?"

I smiled. "What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

He leaned over and started to nuzzle my neck. I let myself relax and think.

_Who should my next target be?_

_#slutinwonderland_

* * *

**SOOOO...**

**you like? yes or no? comment below! constructive criticism is helpful :)**

**also, comment down below who you want her to seduce next!**

**and check out all my other hnkna fanfics!**

**peace**

**~pink peppermint. **


	2. Chapter 2: Screwing with the Clockmaker

**there was soooo many requests for julius...and tbh i didnt even want to do him because i felt SO BAD for him. *SOBS* hes such a nice and sweet guy, and alice does this to him *shakes head* alice youre too mean.**

**btw, in this story alice isnt staying anywhere in particular lol**

**I will rewrite chapter 1, by the way, so you may want to check that out sometime. I havent rewritten it yet, but i will!**

**also, i think i will have blood be the last cause it will be the grande finale ;)**

**btw, heres a lil hint: something very unexpected is to be at the end! expect the unexpected. :) i can only tell u that for now, lolol**

**enuff of moi, enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Screwing with the Clockmaker_**

* * *

**Alice POV:**

I skipped along, my pale blue dress flowing behind me. I claimed to only wear these sorts of clothing because it "suited" me. Of course, this was a complete lie. I only wore this type of clothing because it makes me look naive, and innocent. Perfect, isn't it?

I hummed as I walked down the dirt path. Who should I target next? My victim can't be an animal, because they will smell Boris on me. I have to be careful of who I choose, as this place only has so many people.

My feet ended up leading me to my answer- The Clockmaker. I grinned as I walked up the cool, dry stone steps. My gut had guided me here.

_This should be fun._

I walked up the dark stone hallways, my feet making echoing noises around me. Such a shame how Julius only had one bed. It would be harder to roll around, but hey, I guess it's better than the floor or the table.

I reached into my apron pocket and brought out a bag of cookies. Good thing I had thought ahead to buy them, and slowly tempt the horny man I would be seducing tonight. Men always go for the girl who can produce fresh baked cookies.

_I can't wait to see your face, horny bastard._

I opened the door that lead to his office/bedroom/only-livable-place, and slowly peered in. He was hunched over clocks again, his screwdriver making no noise as he screwed another screw in.

_That's not the only thing he'll be screwing tonight._

I sighed. He was working, still? I watched him as he hunched down and poured some mechanical oil into the clock, and started to twist another screw in. As much as I hate Wonderland, Julius _is _still the most sane person here. But, he is guilty as charged, because he is the life-giver here. He still has a role. He still plays the game, even if he might hate it.

_He is still found guilty._

"Hi Julius!" I chirped as I bounced into the room. "Working, _again?"_

"Good evening, Alice. If you are here to pester me about work again, you may as well leave." He said, not looking up from his work.

I made tsk-ing noises with my tongue. "You're gonna get hunchback from all that work, y'know? I mean, I like to do work too, but you do too much. Don't over do it, kay?"

He grumbled under his breath. I sighed. "I'll prepare some coffee with the cookies I baked earlier. I hope you like them."

I turned around and headed towards the kitchen, singing as I grinded up coffee beans. This man was so stupid. Of course I knew how to make a "90 points" coffee- I just pretended I didn't, as it made things much more...interesting. I mean, what fun is it when you can't tease the guy? What's the fun in that? None.

After I finished pouring the freshly made coffee into two cups, I laid out cookies on a plate, arranging them so they looked better than they tasted. I slowly walked to Julius, who only glanced at me when I put down his cup of coffee. I placed the cookies beside the coffee, but he still hadn't noticed it yet. Annoyed with my lack of progress with him, I grabbed a cookie, placed my hand under his chin, tilted his head up, and forced a biscuit into his surprised mouth.

"Wmph deh?" He said, chewing on the cracker, surprised.

I giggled at his reaction, and simply said "You didn't eat the cookie when I placed it by the coffee, so I'm forcing you to eat it! Is it good?"

"It's okay."

I frowned. "Is it bad, then?"

"I said 'okay'."

"Yeah, but I wanted 'good' or 'delicious', not 'okay'."

He sighed, and said "They're good, happy?"

I squealed. "Yay!" I looked at his face, and laughed. "Julius, there's a piece of cookie by your mouth."

"Hmm?" He wiped the back of his palm against his face, but he still missed the spot.

I sighed, but grinned internally. What the perfect opportunity. "No," I said as I leaned down closer to him. "It's _here, _silly." I licked the spot where the biscuit was, making Julius jump. I felt heat rise to my face, although it was just an act. I glanced out the window. Suddenly, it turned to nighttime. Before Julius had a moment to process what happened, I spoke. "Hey Julius, it's nighttime. Can I spend the night here?"

His face was still flushed with red. "Sure," He mumbled. I smiled and said thanks.

I headed towards another room that I stored my nightgown in. It wasn't as if I lived here, in fact, each night I slept somewhere else, but in each territory I _did _have a nightgown. Why? Convenient, I guess.

_Plus, it's easier to sleep with all the men._

I hummed as I stripped myself, and felt the cool silk fabric of my chemise wrap around myself. It made me look all too pure and innocent.

_In other words, perfect._

I skipped back into Julius's main room, and he looked at me, and sighed( he sighs alot, doesn't he?). "I thought I told you not to wear that."

"Wear what?" I played dumb.

"_That."_

I looked down at myself. "Well, I don't see what's wrong with it," I huffed. "It's just a nightgown!"

He glared at me. "It doesn't cover much up."

"Who cares?"

What he did next surprised even me, though. He ran lightning speed to me, pinned me on the floor, wrapped his body around mine, and started to give me a hickey. I laid there, frozen. I felt his tongue dance across my skin. After a while, he pulled away, panting. He glared at me, as if I were a child. "When a guy does _that _to you, you pull away."

_"But what if I don't want to?"_

As I said these words, his eyes widened at me, filled with confusion, and maybe, maybe even hope. I ordered tears to spring in my eyes, and said "Julius...I think...I think I...I'm in love with you."

He didn't reply to this. He just stared at me, aghast. When I grew weary at the lack of action, I decided to take matter into my own hands. I balled my fist up against my eyes, and shakily said "Don't you love me too, Julius?"

I felt his lips graze me cheek, gentle and warm. I heard him say "I do, but I don't know if I am good enough for you. Why don't you go for someone like the Cheshire cat, or the Dormouse?"

I lifted my fists away from my eyes, and my blue eyes met his violet ones, which had specks of gold in them. "Clockmaker..." I breathed. "Giver of life...Who wouldn't love a god?"

I then tugged his jacket, and brought his lips to meet mine. His lips were full, moist, and soft. Our kiss was sweet and passionate, gentle, just like him. He reached his arms around my head, combing through my thick honey blonde hair. I reached around his head, and undid his long, silky violet hair. It tickled my neck and shoulders. He smelled a bit like mechanical oil.

When we parted, Julius said "Are you sure you want to be with me?"

_"As sure as I'll ever be about anything."_

He smiled at me, and then leaned in again. "Please...be..gentle..." I muttered to him.

And he screwed me.

* * *

_Who should my next target be?_

_#slutinwonderland_

* * *

**when i made all those references about "screws" you know, its like hes the clockmaker and he screws in screws into the clock, but then he also screws alice...lololol**

**omg i just thought of another thing.**

**cockmaker.**

**AHAHHAHAHAH**

**anyways sorry i had to end this chapter badly...but i honestly didnt know what to do with julius.**

**so i winged it. (not) like a pro.**

**so, review and tell me what u think!**

**also, who should she do next, do u think?**

**peace.**

**~pink peppermint**

**p.s. i may not update for like two weeks, cause im grounded :(**

**update: thank you anon reviewer. that thought had never occurred to me before. also, the rest will be explained in next chapters! :)**


End file.
